¿Te Conozco?
by PFaller17
Summary: El Prólogo es el Summary - Historia antes publicada en Wattpad - Disclaimer: Phineas, Ferb y sus amigos, y otros personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, también habrán algunos OC, pertenecientes a su humilde servidora, hago esto sin fines de lucro.
1. Prologo

Definitivamente lo conozco, no sé de donde, pero conozco a ese chico, ese chico que ocupa mi cabeza todo el día, no dejo de pensar en él, en lo talentoso que es, en su cabello, rojo como el fuego, alborotado y corto, en su sonrisa, inquebrantablemente perfecta, pero más en sus ojos, sus orbes de color azul oscuro, con ese brillo en particular que tiene cada vez que me ve, esos ojos que me ponen nerviosa cada vez que se encuentran con los míos.

Se preguntarán quien soy, me llamo Isabella, Isabella García-Shapiro, tengo 16 años, tengo una estatura promedio, ni tan alta, ni tan baja, tengo el cabello negro con pequeños reflejos azules, tengo los ojos de color azul oscuro, y tengo la piel nívea, vivo en la encantadora ciudad de Danville con mi madre.

El chico del que hable anteriormente es Phineas Flynn, como ya dije, es pelirrojo y tiene ojos de color azul oscuro, es un poco más alto que yo, toca varios instrumentos musicales, es buen cantante, y vive en la casa frente a la mía.


	2. El Inicio de Todo

Era una tarde cualquiera de verano, faltaban unas semanas para el inicio de las clases, desde que desperté esa mañana sentía que algo pasaría ese día, como siempre, desperté a las 7:00 am, me di una ducha de 20 minutos, me vestí con una camiseta de tirantes blanca, un chaleco de jeans rosa, unos jeans semi-ajustados negros y unas converse negras, en el cabello me hice una media-coleta y la sostuve con mi listón rosa, bajé a desayunar y también a saludar a mi madre.

-Hola ma.

-Hola linda, ¿qué tienes planeado hacer hoy?

-Aún no lo sé, creo que iré a caminar al parque - dije de la nada, no sabía porque, pero quería ir al parque, normalmente iba a la tarde - sí, eso haré, nos vemos ma - dije saliendo de la cocina.

Subí a mi cuarto, agarré mi bandolera, mi iPod, y mi celular y salí disparada de mi casa, al salir de mi casa, me sorprendí de ver un camión de mudanza en la casa frente a la mía, esa casa había estado desocupada durante mucho tiempo, pero igual era linda, como si alguien fuera allí por las noches para limpiarla, simplemente ignore eso y me puse mis audífonos.

* * *

Ya estaba llegando al parque, "Smile" de R5 sonaba a todo volumen en mis audífonos, me senté en una de las bancas y me puse a leer mi libro favorito, unos minutos después sentí como alguien me tocaba el hombro, levanté la mirada y vi a un chico de mi edad aproximadamente, era muy guapo, era pelirrojo y tenía los ojos color azul oscuro, y para adornar esa linda cara, una sonrisa, con dientes perfectamente blancos, que parecía inquebrantable, extrañamente se me hacía familiar.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? - le pregunte quitándome uno de los audífonos.

-Ah, sí, me preguntaba si podrías darme algunas indicaciones - me dijo sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

-Claro, ¿dónde quieres ir? - le pregunte de vuelta.

-Pues, me gustaría llegar a la Calle Maple - cuando dijo eso me sorprendí, esa era mi calle - ¿sucede algo? - me pregunto.

-Oh, nada, nada - dije rápidamente - de hecho, hacia ahí iba a ir, puedes acompañarme si quieres, y también te mostraré un poco la ciudad - le dije sonriendo - así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro - note que se rio de mi mal chiste.

-Sí, gracias eehh… - noté que me miro indicando que quería que le dijera mi nombre.

-Isabella, Isabella García-Shapiro - dije tendiéndole la mano, cualquiera diría que estaba loca por presentarme así nada más con un extraño, y además iría por las calles, sola, con él, pero una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza me decía que podía confiar en este chico, por ahora le haría caso esa pequeña vocecita en mi cabeza.

-Phineas, Phineas Flynn - me dijo estrechando mi mano, su mano era cálida y suave, más suave que las manos de un chico cualquiera, pero su apretón era firme.

Luego de presentarnos formalmente empezamos a caminar por la ciudad, se notaba que él apenas llegaba a la ciudad, porque tenía una mochila de viaje colgando de su espalda y en su mano cargaba con el estuche de una guitarra.

-Entonces Phineas, ¿qué te trae a Danville? - le pregunte rompiendo el silencio que se estaba volviendo incómodo.

-Pues, antes vivíamos aquí con mi madre y mi hermana, cuando cumplí 6 años mi madre se casó con un hombre inglés y nos fuimos a vivir para allá, ahora he vuelto con mi hermano de vuelta a vivir en nuestra antigua casa-me dijo él.

-Y, ¿dónde está él? - le pregunté de vuelta.

-Pues hubo un error en nuestro vuelo y tuvimos que venir en vuelos separados, él tiene mi equipaje en la casa, solo tengo conmigo esta mochila con algo de ropa y mi guitarra - me dijo él ¿avergonzado?

-Entonces, me pides ayuda porque no recuerdas como llegar a tu casa, pues has vivido unos 9 o 10 años en Inglaterra, ¿me equivoco?

-Nop, tienes toda la razón, ni siquiera sé cómo logré llegar al parque - dijo de forma graciosa, simplemente reí levemente.

* * *

Pasamos hablando el resto del camino, al parecer él y su hermanastro son casi inseparables, se lleva muy bien con su hermana, y tiene un ornitorrinco de mascota, también tenemos muchos gustos en común, y me dijo que él y su hermano quieren formar una banda y que puedo unirme si quiero, intercambiamos números y a la vuelta de la esquina ya nos encontrábamos en la Calle Maple.

-Aquí estamos, ¿reconoces tu casa? - le pregunté, él se quedó mirando la casa frente a mi casa un momento, un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos, un brillo que se me hizo aún más familiar, parecía sorprendido, pero feliz.

-Esa es - dijo señalando la casa de paredes amarillas, techo marrón y puertas rojas, me sorprendí, mucho.

-¿E-enserio? - le pregunte entrecortadamente.

-Sip, ¿por? - me dijo él mirándome de vuelta.

-Pues, porque yo vivo en esa casa - le dije señalando mi casa.

-Pues, parece que seremos vecinos - dijo, sorprendido y ¿feliz? ¿emocionado?, y volvió a mostrar de nuevo su perfectamente blanca sonrisa, y pude notar también un brillo completamente distinto al de antes en sus ojos.

-Pues, así parece-le dije sonriéndole, tratando de disimular mi sonrojo, ¡¿qué rayos me hizo este chico?!


	3. Un Día Largo

Nos despedimos y luego cada uno fue a su casa, esperé un momento a que ella entrara a su casa para después entrar en la mía, al entrar fui directo escaleras arriba y entre a mi habitación encontré a mi hermano Ferb acostado en su cama leyendo un libro con una manzana en la portada (me parece familiar XD),y se encontraba con unos jeans grises y una camisa color crema.

-¿Esa era Isabella? - me pregunto desviando la vista de su libro.

-Si era ella - le dije suspirando - ni siquiera se acuerda de mi - le dije molesto.

-Te diré lo que debes hacer - me dijo llamando mi atención - tu dijiste que ella te gustaba, y que por ella me arrastraste hasta Danville ¿verdad?

-Sep - le dije yo de vuelta.

-Debes actuar como si no la conocieras, creo que ya lo hiciste ¿verdad?

-Sep - dije avergonzado.

-De esa forma, la conocerás mejor, cuando la conociste tenían 5 años, ahora conocerás más de ella, de este modo, tienes más posibilidades de lograr enamorarla.

-¿En serio crees que funcione? Me gusta desde, bueno, desde que la conozco, y no me gustaría arruinarlo todo con ella, tampoco quiero que se moleste conmigo cuando se entere que ya la conocía de antes.

-Es simple, finges que la conoces desde hoy y cuando llegue el momento correcto le dices la verdad - me dijo.

-Creo que podría funcionar, gracias hermano - le dije honestamente.

El resto de la semana paso rápido y estábamos adentrándonos a las ultimas semanas de las vacaciones, se había vuelto habitual pasar los días con Isabella, ya empezaba a venir al patio de la casa, se llevaban muy bien con Ferb.

Pero ese día sería diferente, Ferb había enfermado, dejándonos prácticamente a Isabella y a mí solos. Para pasar el rato decidimos ir al parque, tal vez caminar un poco, como siempre iba acompañado de mi guitarra.

Estábamos pasando una buena tarde en el parque, yo cantaba algunas canciones mientras ella leía, de vez en cuando cantaba conmigo, habíamos llevado unos refrigerios, cualquiera que pasara podría pensar que éramos una joven pareja muy enamorada, también podía notar como, a lo lejos, había un grupo de chicas que no paraban de observar la escena con envidia, no era nuevo, en Inglaterra estuve saliendo con una chica, y allí las chicas no disimulaban.

También podía observar como varios chicos se le quedaban viendo descaradamente, yo simplemente los fulminaba discretamente con la mirada.

No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que el cielo se había nublado hasta que sentimos pequeñas gotas de lluvia caer, simplemente nos levantamos, recogimos nuestras cosas lo más rápido posible y salimos corriendo del parque, camino a nuestras casas, pero lo máximo que pudimos correr antes de que iniciara la tormenta fueron dos cuadras, hasta una parada de buses.

Allí nos dispusimos simplemente a sentarnos en la banca y esperar a que pasara la lluvia, pero de igual forma, la repentina tormenta no arruino del todo la tarde, nos quedamos hablando de anécdotas de la vida, casi todas muy graciosas.

Pronto vimos cómo llegaron a la parada dos chicos, uno era robusto y musculoso, de cabello castaño, ojos azul oscuro y piel pálida el otro era escuálido, de cabello negro, ojos marrones y piel bronceada.

-¿No que no iría a llover genio? - dijo el que lucía como un típico bravucón.

-No es mi culpa de que la predicción meteorológica fallara de esta forma - dijo el chico escuálido.

Siguieron discutiendo entre ellos un rato más, tanto que ya nos estaban hartando a Isabella y a mí. Isabella y yo ya estábamos con cara de fastidio.

-Oigan - dije yo intentando llamar su atención.

-Chicos, ¡oigan! - Isabella ya se estaba hartando - ¡Buford, Baljeet, ya cállense!-grito Isabella, sorprendiéndonos.

-¿Los conoces? - le pregunte yo.

-¿Y este quién es? - pregunto señalándome el bravucón.

-Phineas, él es Baljeet, llego de la India hace unos años, es el mejor de la clase - dijo señalando al chico hindú - y él es Buford, el bravucón de la escuela - dijo señalando al bravucón - él es Phineas - dijo ahora señalándome a mí - es nuevo en la ciudad.

-Un gusto - dije saludándolos con la mano.

-Ellos también viven en la calle Maple - dijo ella.

-¿Enserio? - le pregunte.

-Sep - dijo ella.  
_

Luego de unas horas, la lluvia aún no se detenia, Buford y Baljeet habían decidido seguir su camino, por lo que Isabella y yo volvimos a quedarnos solos, Ferb me había llamado hacia un rato, me había dicho que vendría a buscarme lo antes posible, pero ya hacían dos horas de eso, Isabella me había dicho que su madre había ido a México el resto de la semana.

Ya se hacía tarde, y el sueño empezó a hacerse presente, no paso mucho tiempo cuando sentí caer la cabeza de Isabella sobre mi hombro, se había quedado dormida, lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue sonrojarme y admirarla mientras dormía se veía muy tierna, me recordaba bastante a como lucia hace unos años, poco después vi unas luces a lo lejos, que poco a poco se iban deteniendo, hasta que un auto se detuvo en frente nuestro, era el auto de Ferb.

-Isabella, Isabella - le decía suavemente para que despertara - Isabella, es hora de despertar - poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y reincorporándose.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto ella.

-Tarde, estamos aquí ya hace varias horas - le dije - Ferb vino a buscarnos - le dije señalando el auto-vamos.

Luego de eso subimos al auto y fuimos hasta la casa, Isabella tuvo que pasar la noche en casa, por lo que ella durmió en la que había sido la habitación de mi hermana, fácilmente pudimos conciliar el sueño esa noche, pues el día había sido muy largo.


	4. ¿Quién es Él?

Las semanas habían pasado, y ya había llegado el otoño, y con él, el inicio de las clases, eran las 6:30 cuando desperté, me fui a duchar, al terminar de ducharme me puse una camisa a cuadros blanca y naranja, sobre ella me puse un sweater rojo, unos jeans azules, mis Converse azules.

Cuando salí de la habitación pude notar que Ferb ya estaba desayunando, llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca, sobre esta una sudadera color crema, unos jeans morados, y sus Converse negras.

-Ya era hora-dijo él al notar mi presencia.

-Buenos días-le dije yo respondiéndole el saludo.

Simplemente nos dispusimos a desayunar, y luego fuimos a la parada de buses.

* * *

Al llegar a la parada nos encontramos con Isabella, Baljeet y Buford esperando el bus, fuimos junto a ellos.

-Hola chicos - dije yo saludándoles con la mano.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué están haciendo? - dijo Isabella.

-Pues venimos a esperar el bus - le dije yo.

-Hola Ferb - dijo saludando a Ferb, él le devolvió el saludo con la mano - aún es de pocas palabras, ¿verdad?

-Sep - le respondí - ¡oh! ¡ya viene el bus!-dije señalando el bus que paraba frente nuestro.

* * *

Al llegar al colegio fuimos a buscar nuestros horarios y el número de nuestros casilleros.

-¿Nombre? - me pregunto el profesor.

-Phineas Flynn - le respondí.

-El que más promete, el mejor de la clase desde primer grado, junto a tu hermano - dijo él leyendo mi historial académico - deberían presentarse después con el director - dijo tendiéndome mi horario y mi número de casillero.

-Claro, gracias - le dije en modo de despedida.

Luego de eso fui al salón de clases que me fue asignado, vi a Isabella en una de las mesas, así que fui a sentarme al lado de ella, poco a poco iban ingresando más estudiantes, era fácil escuchar que todos hablaban de lo que hicieron en las vacaciones, mientras que Isabella y yo estábamos hablando de algo que teníamos planeado hacer con los chicos, unos minutos después entro al salón la profesora.

-Buenos días - dijo al ubicarse detrás de su escritorio.

-Buenos días - le respondimos todos.

-Como hoy es el primer día no harán mucho-empezó a escribir en la pizarra acrílica, muy pronto terminó de escribir y se sentó en el escritorio-quiero que completen este cuestionario y que lo lean en voz alta en 20 minutos (yo hice esto al empezar la secundaria),ahora empiecen.

En la pizarra estaban escrito  
-Nombre:  
-Apellido:  
-Edad:  
-Cumpleaños:  
-Color favorito:  
-Lugar de nacimiento:  
-Cantante o grupo favorito:  
-Pasatiempo:  
-Gustos:  
-Disgustos:

* * *

Pronto ya había terminado la clase, y fue de lo más incómodo cuando fue mi turno de presentarme, digo incómodo porque todas las chicas del curso me acosaban con la mirada (XD),yo había ido a clase de literatura, por suerte Ferb estaba, no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando la profesora entró a la clase, y curiosamente, es la que fue mi profesora en el jardín de niño, y pues también fue profesora de Candase en el jardín de niños.

-Buenos días, bienvenidos a este nuevo año escolar - dijo al entrar al salón-para empezar el día voy a llamar la lista - dijo y empezó a nombrar a todos - Fletcher, Ferb.

Ferb simplemente levantó la mano, sigue siendo de pocas palabras.

-Un chico inglés en mi clase, se nota por tu seriedad y silencio - dijo haciendo que los chicos rieran, y las chicas suspiren enamoradas - Flynn, Phineas - dijo sorprendiéndose.

-Aquí - dije levantando la mano - ha pasado un tiempo maestra Summers.

-Sí, ¿qué tal están tu madre y Candace?, oí que fueron a Inglaterra.

-Sí, mamá sigue en Inglaterra con mi padrastro, y Candace se casó hace poco con su novio (de seguro ya se preguntaban qué pasó de Candace XD).

-Que bien por ellas, voy a seguir terminar de llamar la lista y luego quiero saber con quién se casó Linda - dijo para culminar nuestra conversación y seguir con la clase.

Pronto volvió a terminar la clase y era la hora de descanso, así que fui a buscar mi casillero, pero no me gustó lo que vi al llegar, un chico estaba coqueteando con Isabella, era un chico con el cabello negro y ojos verdes, lucía como un deportista, me calmó un poco ver que ella le ignoraba, pero me molestó aún más lo que pasó después, Isabella estaba por irse, pero aquel chico le agarró el brazo y la acorraló contra los casilleros.

-¡Ya déjame Kevin!, lo nuestro ya terminó, supéralo - oí que le dijo ella.

-Vamos Bella, sé que aún sientes algo por mí - dijo él, acercándose aún más a Isabella, esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, fui a enfrentar a ese tal Kevin.

-Oye - dije para llamar su atención - ella quiere que la dejes - le dije, con determinación en la voz.

-¿Y tú quién eres?, cara de nacho - me dijo mirándome, de forma amenazante.

-Yo soy Phineas, vine a guardar mis cosas en mi casillero, pero vine a encontrar a un chico acosando a mi amiga, que es como mi hermana menor - le dije mirándole de forma más amenazante.

-¿Quieres problemas niño?, porque los estas por encontrar.

-No te tengo miedo - le dije, luego de eso él me agarro del cuello de la camisa.

-Pues yo lo tendría si fuera tú - dijo y cerró su puño como para golpearme.

Cuando iba a golpearme, una mano detuvo su puño.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú - dijo una voz que se me hacía muy conocida.

-Oh, no es lo que crees, Buford - dijo con miedo.

-Suéltalo - le dijo Buford, y el otro chico me soltó y salió huyendo del lugar - si sabe lo que le conviene ya no volverá a molestarte.

-Gracias amigo - dije chocando puños con él.

-De nada, ya me voy - dijo Buford yendo a su clase.

-¿Estas bien? - le dije a Isabella.

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme - dijo ella agradecida, dándome un abrazo.

-No hay de que - dije sonrojado-vale la pena siempre que sea por los amigos - le dije cuando terminó el abrazo - y, ¿quién es él? - le pregunté, si soy muy curioso.

-Él es Kevin Sanders, es mi ex novio - me dijo sorprendiéndome.


	5. Hermoso Atardecer

Fue raro, pero divertido, ya estábamos camino a casa, fue imposible aguantar la risa cuando le contamos a Ferb lo ocurrido en los casilleros, al llegar frente a casa vimos un auto, nos despedimos de Isabella y cruzamos la calle.

-Oye Ferb, ¿no es el auto de... - no, pude terminar la pregunta porque alguien se lanzó encima mío.

-¡Phineas, Ferb, no saben cuánto los extrañe! - grito tan fuerte, que creo que toda la calle escuchó su grito, porque vi que todos nuestros vecinos abrieron sus puertas, en definitiva, Candace no cambiaría nunca.

-También te extrañamos - dije devolviéndole el abrazo-¿y Jeremy?-le pregunté mientras abrazaba ella abrazaba a Ferb.

-Está adentro con Amanda - Amanda era mi sobrina, la última vez que la vimos seguía siendo una bebé, de eso hacen unos seis meses, cuándo fueron a visitarnos a Inglaterra.

-¿Cuándo llegaron? - que yo recuerde, habían ido a visitar a Wisconsin, a visitar a la familia de Jeremy.

-Esta mañana, supuse que estarían en el colegio, así que me tome la libertad de usar mi llave para entrar a la casa - dijo entrando a la casa - ah, por cierto, chicos, Jeremy ,Amanda y yo nos quedaremos unas semanas aquí, espero no les moleste - dijo, sorprendiendonos.

-¿Molestarnos? ¿cómo podría molestarnos?, los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher vuelven a vivir juntos, luego de años.

-¡Qué bueno!, pero una pregunta, ¿quién era la chica?, se me hace familiar de algún lugar - dijo mirándome de forma pícara - no será esa la famosa Isabella, ¿o sí?

-Eeehhm, no sé de qué hablas - dije, obviamente sonrojado - de acuerdo, si - le dije rendido, no tenía forma de ganar esta pequeña batalla con mi hermana.

-Lo sabía-dijo sonriendo - vamos, tienes que ver a tu sobrina.

* * *

-Entonces, arrastraste a Ferb hasta Danville solo por ella - me pregunto Candace.

-Si - le dije rascándome la oreja - ¿crees que es muy obsesivo?

-Eehh, un poco, pero aquí entre nos - dijo bajando el tono de su voz - yo hice cosas aún más obsesivas por Jeremy - me dijo, y al siguiente momento ya nos estábamos riendo a carcajadas, en eso suena el timbre - yo iré.

-¿Ok? - dije extrañado.

* * *

 **POV** **Candac** e

Fui a abrir la puerta, porque ya me imaginaba quien tocaba.

-Hola - dije yo al abrir la puerta.

-¿Candace? ¿en serio eres tú? - me pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí, soy yo - le dije, sonriendo.

-¡Ahh!, ¡no sabes cuánto te extrañe! - me dijo abrazándome.

-¡También te extrañé, Stacy! - le dije devolviéndole el abrazo - ¿y Contrane? - le pregunté, no podía evitar la curiosidad.

-Está en casa, vine al instante cuando me llamaste y me dijiste que estabas aquí, tenemos mucho de que hablar - me dijo, y ambas entramos a la casa.

* * *

 **POV** **Isabella**

Cuando entré a casa oí el grito de una chica, abrí la puerta por curiosidad y vi a una chica pelirroja abrazando a Phineas, tuve un poco de celos, pero me tranquilicé al recordar que Phineas tenía una herma...esperen, ¿qué acabo de decir?,¿celos?,aargh,¡¿qué demonios me hizo ese chico?!, apenas lo conozco hace unas semanas y ya siento celos de que lo abrase una chica, tranquila Isabella, no es tan grave, Phineas es un buen chico, y debes superar lo que te hizo Kevin.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que olvidé que estaba en la puerta, así que volví a entrar a la casa y cerré la puerta detrás mío, fui arriba a ducharme, y luego bajé a almorzar, más tarde fui al parque a caminar, era muy inquieta, siempre lo fui, me puse ropa deportiva, tomé mi iPod y fui al parque.

* * *

 **POV** **Phineas**

Estaba aburrido, y al parecer Ferb salió con una chica, no sé cómo lo hace, creo que es algún tipo de encanto británico, así que decidí relajarme un poco, fui a ducharme, tomé mi guitarra y mi iPod y fui al parque.

Al llegar al parque me puse a tocar una canción que estaba escribiendo. ( watch?v=SKsrArR8gnE)

 _Phineas: Si dejamos de lo nuestro_  
 _Quien se ocupe de este sentimiento_  
 _Que declare con un beso en un_  
 _Te Quiero, Nuestro Amor_

 _Si dejamos de lo nuestro_  
 _Quien se ocupe de este sentimiento_  
 _Que declare con un beso en un_  
 _Te_ _Quiero..._  
 _Nuestro_ _Amor_

Termine de cantar ese pequeño verso, pude escuchar como las personas que me rodearon mientras cantaba empezaron a aplaudir, entre esas personas pude ver a Isabella, parecía sorprendida, pero de todas formas sonrió, yo le sonreí de igual manera.

* * *

-Cantas increíble, deberías hacerlo más seguido - me dijo.

-Si canto cada vez que estoy solo y tengo muchas cosas que pensar, me ayuda a despejar mi mente, es por eso que cada vez que estoy solo tengo mi guitarra - le dije.

-Fue una linda canción, ¿para quién es? - me preguntó.

-No tiene por qué ser para alguien, escribo letras al azar y luego le agrego una melodía, sé tocar muchas canciones, varias son mías.

-Wow, ¿tienes más canciones tuyas?

-Claro, por algo son mías-le dije riéndome - tengo muchas, algún día te las mostraré, ya está oscureciendo - le dije apuntando el atardecer.

-Vete tú si quieres, esto es lo que más me gusta cada vez que vengo al parque - me dijo acomodándose más en la banca.

-¿Estás loca?, no dejaré que vayas sola a tu casa de noche, es muy peligroso - le dije yo, tal vez algo sobreprotector.

-Ok, ok, pero nos iremos cuando entre totalmente el sol, ¿ok?

-Ok - y nos quedamos viendo el atardecer, claro que yo no vi el atardecer, la veía a ella de reojo, ni el más hermoso atardecer podría superarla.

* * *

 **BONUS**

Íbamos camino a casa, Phineas y yo estábamos hablando tranquilamente hasta que...

-¡Lo veo, y no lo creo! - oímos que alguien gritó.

-¡Ay no! - oí que dijo Phineas en voz baja.

-¿Qué sucede? - le pregunté.

-Ya verás - me dijo con cara de fastidio.

-¡Vaya!, entonces es cierto que Phineas Flynn vino a Danville - dijo la chica, ya en frente nuestro, era una chica un poco más alta que yo, de cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos verdes - entonces, ¿viniste a buscarme? - le preguntó, con un intento fallido de voz coqueta.

-¿Qué quieres Tiffany?-le preguntó él.

-Vamos, sé que solo terminamos porque me mudaría - le dijo ella acercándose a él, violando completamente su espacio personal.

-Mira, Tiffany, te lo dejé en claro la última vez que nos vimos - dijo él, tomándola de los hombros y alejándola un poco - nunca hubo nada entre nosotros, te ayudé solo por amabilidad.

-Sé que no lo dices en serio - dijo ella volviendo a acercarse a Phineas, sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de mi presencia - ¿y esta quién es?

-Ella es Isabella, es... - no le dejé terminar, y hablé.

-Soy su novia - dije tomando su mano - sígueme el juego - le susurré a Phineas, a un tono en que solo nosotros escucharíamos, él estaba muy rojo, se veía muy tierno.

-Eeh, ah, sí, si, somos novios, empezamos a salir el mes pasado y justamente le pedí que fuera mi novia hace unas horas - dijo él, sí que sabe improvisar, me reí mentalmente.

-¿Q-qu-que? - dijo ella, evidentemente sorprendida y molesta - Phinny, ¿cómo pudiste?-preguntó ella con cara de cachorro triste, mal fingida claro.

-Tiffany, lamento tanto no haber logrado enamorarme de ti, pero las cosas pasan - dijo él, tratando de no herir a la chica - espero lo entiendas, y que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

-¿Amigos?, ¿cómo crees?, ¡yo nunca podría ser tu amiga! - dijo ella de pronto, ella si era obsesiva - ¿sabes algo?, ¡nunca me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra Phineas Flynn!, ¡nunca! - gritó ella, llamando la atención de todos.

-Eso si fue...

-Incómodamente extraño - dijo él interrumpiéndome - gracias por cierto - dijo él.

-Te la debía, hoy me ayudaste con Kevin, y ya te devolví el favor, pero no creas que no me debes esas canciones - le dije, y ambos reímos.

* * *

Esa misma noche no podía dormir, así que me quedé pensando, era algo que no hacía hace casi tres meses, esa noche me di cuenta del porqué me sentí algo molesta cuando Phineas abrazó a su hermana, y de cómo esa chica violaba el espacio personal de Phineas, no era solo eso, eran celos, esa misma noche me di cuenta, me di cuenta de que me gusta Phineas, y era raro, raro pero me sentía bien, bien y feliz, él es un buen chico después de todo.


	6. Tarde de Amigos

El sábado por la mañana me desperté a las 7:00 AM, me fui a duchar, me puse una camiseta blanca, un chaleco rosa, unos jeans negros y unas botas negras y bajé a desayunar.

Al llegar a la cocina encontré una nota de mi madre que decía:

"Fui a trabajar, volveré tarde, dejé el desayuno en el microondas, el almuerzo en el horno y dinero encima del refrigerador para que pidas una pizza en la noche, también hay que comprar la comida para Pinky, nos vemos en la mañana.  
Te quiere.  
Mamá"

Desayuné ,y fui a sentarme al sillón de la sala para ver la televisión, cuando me aburrí decidí ir al supermercado a comprar la comida para Pinky, mientras esperaba en la fila para pagar la comida para Pinky recibí una llamada, pude ver en la pantalla que quien me llamaba era Phineas.

-Hola Phineas - le dije en tono alegre.

-Hola Isa, ¿qué estas hacieeendo? - me pregunto.

-Estoy comprando comida para Pinky, ¿tú qué haces? - le pregunté, al fondo podía escuchar como si tocara la guitarra, horriblemente.

-Estoy afinando mi guitarra, la dejé en la sala y Amanda la desafino - dijo riendo - oye, me preguntaba, ¿nos acompañarías a los chicos y a mí al parque?, según meteorología no lloverá hoy - dijo riendo, obviamente recordando lo que ocurrió cuando nos atascamos en la parada de buses.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? - le dije.

-¡Genial!, pasaremos por ti al medio día.

-Los esperaré, nos vemos - dije.

-Nos vemos - dijo y ambos cortamos la llamada al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Cuando llegué a mi casa, pude ver que Candace, la hermana de Phineas estaba subiendo al auto con su marido, creo que era Jeremy y su hija, Amanda, no le presté mucha atención y entré a mi casa, al entrar fui a darle de comer a Pinky y calenté la comida que mi mamá dejó en el horno.

Cuando terminé de almorzar vi que ya eran las 12:00, en cualquier momento ya vendrían Phineas y Ferb a buscarme, así que fui arriba a buscar a mi habitación mi iPod y mi celular y los guardé en mi bandolera, y enseguida escuché el timbre de mi casa, bajé y al abrir la puerta me encontré con Phineas, que venía con una camisa abierta azul, debajo de esta, una camiseta naranja, llevaba puestos unos jeans blancos y unas Converse naranjas.

-¿Lista? - me preguntó con su típica sonrisa.

-Si - le dije sonriéndole.

-Entonces, vamos - me ofreció su brazo para escoltarme.

Frente a su casa estaba Ferb esperándonos, y enseguida emprendimos el camino al parque.

* * *

 **Phineas** **PoV**

Al llegar al parque nos encontramos con Buford y Baljeet, nos unimos a ellos y empezamos a hablar de todo lo que se nos ocurría.

-...y fue así como conocimos a este Dorito parlante - dijo Buford refiriéndose a mi.

-Jajaja - dije yo de forma sarcástica, y todos empezaron a reír.

-Sabes que solo bromeo - me dijo entre risas, dándome una palmada en la espalda, más fuerte de lo que él cree.

-¿Saben?, no importa, vinimos para divertirnos - dije yo - ¿quién quiere cantar? - pregunte tomando mi guitarra.

-Naahh, no gracias, no me gusta cantar - dijo Buford.

-¿Baljeet? - le pregunté, él se negó.

-No lo creo Phineas, mi garganta esta rara hoy - dijo él, era obvio que le estaba cambiando la voz.

-Ok, entonces, ¿Isabella?¿puedes ayudarme? - le dije de forma suplicante, de seguro me veía como un verdadero tonto.

-Claro-me dijo ella sonriendo - ¿qué cantaremos?

-Tú solo sígueme - le dije y empecé a tocar una canción que sabía bien que ella conocería. ( watch?v=baXiV-PxrGA)

Phineas: Ya sé que estas comprometida  
y tal vez no te fijes en mi  
dices estar enamorada  
pero nunca te vi sonreír

Isabella:S ólo tu mirada  
me alcanza para hacerme feliz

Juntos: Y cada vez que te veo...  
Phineas:...Me siento completo  
siento que...  
Juntos:...Puedo llegar tan alto  
Y Cada vez que te pienso...  
Phineas:...Me quedo en el aire  
te invito a volar muy lejos de aquí...  
Isabella: ...Te encierro en mi mente  
y no te dejo salir...

Isabella: No tengas miedo  
de lo que esta pasando  
tú no sabes disimular

Phineas: Déjalo todo...  
(Isabella: Déjalo todo...)  
Phineas: Quédate conmigo...  
(Isabella: Quédate conmigo...)  
Phineas: Que no aguanto más  
este dolor...  
Isabella: No aguanto más este dolor...

Juntos: Y cada vez que te veo...  
Phineas: ...Me siento completo  
siento que...  
Juntos: ...Puedo llegar tan alto  
Y Cada vez que te pienso...  
Phineas: ...Me quedo en el aire  
te invito a volar muy lejos de aquí...  
Isabella: ...Te encierro en mi mente  
y no te dejo salir...

Juntos: Y aunque lejos estemos...  
Phineas:...Te sigo esperando...  
Siento que puedo tenerte aquí...  
Isabella: Te encierro en mi mente  
y no te dejo salir...

Phineas: Te encierro en mi mente...  
Juntos:...Y no te dejo salir...

Al terminar de cantar, todos a nuestro alrededor empezaron a aplaudir, nuestros amigos aún más, Isabella me sonrió, estaba emocionada, se notaba en sus ojos, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

* * *

-Fue un gran día - dijo Isabella, ya estábamos camino a casa, y Baljeet y Buford ya habían quedado en sus casas.

-Sí, fue genial - le dije yo de vuelta.

-Sí, pero no creas que te libraste de cantarme esas canciones - me dijo ella.

-Claro - dije yo, esperaba que lo olvidara - ¿sabes?, me preguntaba si querrías...ya sabes...si te gustaría... - admito que estaba nervioso, de seguro estaba totalmente rojo.

-Si me gustaría...

-Si te gustaría venir al parque mañana conmigo, solos tú y yo - solte lo más rápido posible, si antes estaba rojo, ahora estoy seguro de que era un tomate.

-Cl-claro - dijo ella, también estaba sonrojada, se veía muy dulce así.

-Entonces, paso por ti mañana a las 3 - le dije, ya estábamos frente a su casa.

-Es una cita - me dijo sonriéndome - gracias por cierto por acompañarme - me dijo.

Lo que ocurrió después me dejo helado, sentí una pequeña presión sobre mi mejilla, Isabella me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo me paralicé al instante, y con un "adiós" ella entró en su casa, y con una tonta sonrisa en la cara me fui a mi casa para descansar.


	7. Primera Cita

Eran las 3:02 PM, estaba esperando a Isabella frente a su casa, me había puesto una camisa naranja, sobre esta una chaqueta negra, unos jeans negros y unos tenis negros, obviamente tenía conmigo mi guitarra, ¿estaba nervioso?, obviamente, ella me gusta, y mucho.

-Hola - su dulce voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, y me giré para verla.

-Hola - le dije sonrojado.

Estaba hermosa, tenía un vestido casual rosa que le llegaba tres dedos sobre la rodilla, en la cintura llevaba una cinta gruesa blanca, tenía unos zapatos de piso rosa con detalles blancos, estaba maquillada, era un maquillaje natural, el cabello lo llevaba medio recogido con un listón rosa, el listón rosa que le regale cuando éramos pequeños, se veía realmente hermosa.

-Te ves hermosa - ¿lo dije en voz alta?, sí, lo hice, porque ella se sonrojó.

-Gr-gracias - dijo ella titubeando - tú también te ves bien - me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Nos vamos? - le dije tendiéndole mi mano, ella la tomó y empezamos a caminar, tomados de las manos.

* * *

Pronto llegamos al parque, primero fuimos a comer en un pequeño puesto de comida rápida, luego fuimos a caminar un poco, el silencio estaba presente, pero no era incómodo.

Nos decidimos ir a sentar bajo un árbol, yo tomé mi guitarra y empecé a tocarla mientras ella leía un libro, fue muy divertido, en un momento ella me quitó la guitarra de las manos y empezó a tocar, y tocaba muy bien, me sorprendió bastante, pronto terminó de tocar.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tocas tan bien la guitarra? - le pregunté cuando me devolvió mi guitarra.

-Porque nunca preguntaste - me dijo riendo - tengo varios instrumentos en casa, pero toco más la guitarra, piano y bajo, pero me gusta más el piano - me dijo sonriendo, le brillaron los ojos mientras hablaba, en serio le gusta la música.

-Waw, yo toco guitarra, piano, bajo, batería y trompeta - le dije yo - pero yo prefiero más la guitarra, dije volviendo a tocar la guitarra, esta vez de forma suave para que podamos seguir hablando - cambiando de tema, ¿cómo alguien como tú pudo ser novia de un patán como Kevin? - le pregunté, no pude evitar ser curioso.

-Pues, él no era así - dijo y me sorprendí-él era alguien amable, tierno, atento, respetuoso, básicamente "el novio perfecto", pero cuando cumplimos 3 meses fue cuando todo cambió - dijo.

-¿Cómo cambio? - le pregunté.

-Él ya no era el chico amable, atento y tierno, era un chico egocéntrico, arrogante y molesto - suspiró enojada - pronto me di cuenta de que él me engañaba, entonces terminé con él, eso fue hace casi un año, pero él sigue molestándome para que volvamos, por suerte nunca supo dónde queda mi casa - dijo riendo.

-Entonces es un verdadero patán - le dije.

-Pero a veces creo que en algún lugar dentro suyo, está todavía ese chico tierno, amable y atento, y algún día saldrá de vuelta a la luz y una buena chica se enamorará de él - dijo ella, me sorprendí, pero tenía razón.

-Tienes razón, si alguna vez fue un chico amable y tierno como dices, supongo que algún día volverá, porque uno no puede cambiar permanentemente lo que es - le dije - ¿tú volverías con él? - le pregunte de la nada.

-Volvería con él, si aún me gustara - me dijo, ese simple comentario me hizo muy feliz - y tú, ¿ya tuviste alguna novia?, además de la chica que te acosó la vez pasada - me dijo riendo.

-Ella no fue mi novia - le dije molesto - bueno, en su mente sí - le dije y ambos reímos - pero no, salí con una chica un par de meses, pero no sentíamos nada el uno por el otro.

-Entonces, el famoso entre las chicas, Phineas Flynn no tuvo novia - dijo en tono bromista - ¿quién diría?

-Jajaja - le dije sarcástico - solo espero a la chica indicada, ¿sabes?, aún no di mi primer beso - le dije, ella se sorprendió.

-Wow, ¿escuché bien? - me preguntó aún sorprendida.

-Sí, nadie lo sabe - le dije riendo - yo pienso que el primer beso es algo importante que debe darse a alguien importante - le dije - yo ya encontré a ese alguien cuando era niño, pero las circunstancias me obligaron a separarme de ella, ahora he vuelto y no creo que ella me recuerde - le dije con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Bueno - dijo ella - al menos tú si recuerdas tu niñez completa - dijo e inmediatamente se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-¿De qué hablas? - le dije.

-Ok, ya metí la pata, así que te lo diré - me dijo - yo tuve un pequeño accidente a los 7 años, según me dijeron, era una niña inquieta que pasaba más tiempo en los árboles que en el suelo - dijo y rio un poco - mi madre me dijo que un día me llamó para almorzar, y como siempre yo estaba en un árbol, y que cuando empecé a bajar hubo un momento en el que pisé mal una rama y caí del árbol, justamente caí de cabeza y quedé inconsciente... - hizo una pequeña pausa - ...cuando desperté estaba en el hospital y tenía la cabeza vendada.

-¿Qué ocurrió después? - le pregunté, si me preocupaba, y mucho.

-El médico dijo que el golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte... -hizo otra pausa- ...me diagnosticaron con amnesia postraumática.

-"Entonces es por eso que no me recuerda" – pensé - continúa por favor - le dije.

-Pues, recuerdo que fue difícil reintegrarme a la sociedad, estuve en cama varios meses, por suerte no hubieron daños graves ni permanentes, mi cerebro no se vio gravemente afectado, recuerdo que el doctor dijo que no había tiempo definido para que recordara todo, en lo académico solo me afectó los primeros meses, pero me puse al corriente y estuve en el cuadro de honor en la escuela el año pasado - dijo orgullosa de su logro - lo curiosos es que a veces tengo como pequeños flashes de cosas que ocurrieron.

-Wow - dije sorprendido - ¿sabes?, te admiro - dije y ella se sonrojó.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó ella apenada.

-Bueno, perder la memoria, reintegrarte a la sociedad, sacar excelentes notas, no pareciera que tuvieras amnesia, ¡eres increíble! - le dije sin pestañear.

* * *

Ya estábamos camino a casa, hace unos minutos le había puesto mi chaqueta sobre los hombros porque ya había anochecido y el viento ahora era más fresco, llevábamos hablando mucho tiempo y ni cuenta nos dimos cuando llegamos a nuestra calle, como buen caballero la acompañé hasta su puerta.

-La pase muy bien Phineas - me dijo ella sonriendo.

-Yo también, espero que podamos volver a salir - le dije algo sonrojado.

-Sería bueno volver a salir - me dijo ella, de pronto mordió su labio inferior, estaba nerviosa, ¿cómo lo sabía?, pues, ni idea-Phineas...- dijo y la miré- ...sobre lo de la amnesia, es un secreto, así que, ¿podrías no decirle a nadie? - dijo riendo débilmente.

-Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo - le dije sonriéndole, demostrando que puede confiar en mí - no se lo diré ni a Ferb - le dije.

-Gracias - dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto - ella empezó a reír - ¿lo dije en voz alta? - pregunté avergonzado.

-Sip - dijo y me dio un beso en la otra mejilla - yo también - me susurró al oído - nos vemos - dijo y entró a su casa.

-Nos vemos - dije, aunque sabía que no me escucharía, me di la vuelta y fui a mi casa con una sonrisa tonta, otra vez.


	8. Visita Inesperada

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde mi cita con Phineas, estaba en la sala viendo la televisión, cuando oigo que alguien toca mi puerta, así que me dispuse a abrir la puerta, al abrir la puerta sentí que se lanzaban sobre mí, ya sabía quién era, sólo había una persona que hacía eso.

-Mabel, te dije que no la mataras - oí a mi amigo, que venía detrás de su hermana.

-Ya cállate Dipper - dijo la chica al separarse de mí - por cierto, hola Izzy - me dijo volteando a mirarme.

-Hola Mabel - dije volviendo a abrazar a mi amiga, al separarnos fui a saludar a su hermano - hola Dipper - dije abrazándolo.

-Eehmm, ¿hola? - oí que alguien decía a nuestras espaldas, era Phineas, y parecía molesto, ¿estará celoso?

-Hola Phin - dije separándome de Dipper - te presento a Mabel y Mason Pines - le dije abrazando a los gemelos por los hombros - los Gemelos Misterio - dije riendo.

-Un gusto, yo soy Mabel - dijo sonriente mi amiga y fue a estrechar su mano.

-Dipper Pines, un gusto - dijo Dipper tendiendo su mano a Phineas, Phineas en cambio observó con inseguridad la mano extendida frente a él, y después de pensarlo la estrechó.

-Phineas Flynn, mejor amigo y vecino de Isabella - dando énfasis a la palabra "mejor", la tensión era palpable.

-Bien ya se presentaron - dije intentando romper con el incómodo momento que se armó de la nada - pasen chicos, de seguro están cansados - les dije a los gemelos.

-Sí, un poco - dijo Dipper tomando las maletas más grandes.

-Pues pasen, mi casa es su casa - dije y ambos pasaron - en tanto a ti - le dije a Phineas, señalándolo con el índice.

-¿Yo que? - dijo él nervioso.

-No creas que no noté como te pusiste al verme con Dipper.

-N-no sé de qué hablas - dijo él haciéndose del inocente.

-Digas lo que digas, sé que estabas celoso - le dije, haciendo que él se sonrojara.

-De acuerdo - dijo rendido - admito que estuve un poco celoso.

-Sí, sigue diciéndotelo hasta que lo creas - me acerqué a él - pero aquí entre nos, él es como mi hermano mayor, y además ya tiene novia - le susurre en el oído, antes de plantar un beso en su mejilla, acto seguido entré a mi casa, y él entró detrás mío.

* * *

-¿Qué hacen aquí en Danville? - les pregunté a los gemelos.

-Vinimos a pasar el fin de semana con nuestra querida amiga, a la que no veíamos hace mucho tiempo - me dijo Mabel.

-Sí, espero no te moleste que haya invitado a Pacifica - me dijo apenado Dipper.

-¿Pacifica?, aún no la he visto - dije sorprendida.

-Sí, aún no llega, hubo un pequeño incidente en el viaje y está buscando su equipaje, nos dijo que nos adelantemos - me dijo Mabel, antes que su hermano.

-Si, dijo que llamaría cuando solucionase el inconveniente - dijo Dipper riendo.

-¿Qué tal las cosas entre ustedes? - le pregunté a mi amigo.

-Bien, muy bien - dijo aún riendo - estamos por cumplir 6 meses de noviazgo - me dijo antes de ser interrumpido por el sonido de su celular - ¿sí?, aja, si, estaré ahí en unos 20 minutos, de acuerdo, también te quiero, adiós - dijo cortando la llamada.

-Creo que debes ir a buscar a Pacifica, ¿no? - dijo Mabel a su hermano.

-Sí, ¿Izzy podrías llevarnos a la terminal de buses? - me preguntó.

-Claro - dije tomando las llaves de mi auto - no uso mucho el auto, pero quiero conocer a tu novia - dije bromeando - ¿vienes Phineas?

-Claro, ¿por qué no?-me respondió él.

Pronto nos encaminamos a la terminal de buses, Mabel iba al lado mío, y atrás iban Dipper y Phineas, nuevamente se podía palpar la tensión en el ambiente.

* * *

-Gracias por pasar a buscarme Isabella - me dijo la rubia

-De nada, y un gusto conocerte finalmente Pacifica - le dije a la chica - Dipper y Mabel me han hablado mucho de ti.

Ya estábamos camino a casa de nuevo, Mabel se pasó atrás para estar cerca de su mejor amiga y cuñada, por lo que Phineas venía al lado mío y mientras los gemelos y la rubia iban hablando de no sé qué, Phineas y yo íbamos hablando de dónde sería nuestra próxima cita, si, Phineas y yo estamos saliendo.

-Entonces, paso por ti a las 7 - me dijo cuando ya estábamos llegando.

-Estaré esperando - le dije sonriéndole.

Al llegar me despedí de él con un besó en la mejilla y entre a mi casa, olvidándome completamente de mis otros amigos, al acordarme de ellos me di cuenta de que ellos ya estaban dentro de la casa, me decidí a enseñarles el cuarto de huéspedes, les di unos colchones inflables porque en la habitación solo había una cama individual, luego de eso me decidí a alistarme para mi cita con Phineas.

* * *

-Phineas, ¿no crees que ya exageras un poco? - oí que me dijo mi hermano.

-Ferb, es Isabella, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ella - le dije molesto, peleando con la corbata roja que tenía en el cuello, llevaba puesto un negro y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabotonados - además vinieron sus amigos de Gravity Falls a quedarse en su casa el fin de semana.

-¿Gravity Falls? - preguntó Ferb.

-No sé - le dije - me dijo que no aparece en los mapas, creo que es un pueblo perdido de Oregon.

-Sí, creo que tiene sentido - me dijo él quitándome la corbata del cuello y anudándola en su cuello - y así se anuda una corbata - me dijo dándome de vuelta la corbata.

-Jajaja, muy gracioso - le respondí sarcástico - ya me voy, ya serán las 7.

-Suerte, la necesitarás - me dijo bromista.

Al bajar fui por el auto de Ferb, accedió a prestármelo por esta noche, salí de la cochera y estacione e auto frente a la casa de Isabella, fui hasta la puerta y toqué el timbre, estaba decidido, esta noche le pediría a Isabella que fuera mi novia.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls y sus personajes pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y a Disney


	9. Spencer Williams

¿Por qué hago esto?,¿por qué no dejo de molestarla?, ya me decidí, a Isabella le gusta Flynn, es obvio, y aún más obvio es que a Flynn le gusta ella, después de todo, hacen una linda pareja, ya lo decidí, dejaré que ella sea feliz, y la superaré, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella, después de todo, yo fui quien la lastimó antes.

Además, no siento lo mismo que sentía por ella desde que apareció Flynn, es más, estoy seguro que ya la superé, además,la chica nueva me parece muy linda, me hace acordar a mi hermana, antes de que...de que...no puedo ni quiero recordarlo.

-¡KEVIN! ¡VEN A CENAR! - los gritos de mi madre interrumpieron mis pensamientos.

-¡YA VOY, MA! - le grité de vuelta.

-¡KEVIN SANDERS, NO VUELVAS A GRITARME O ESTARÁS CASTIGADO ES RESTO DEL AÑO! - me volvió a gritar haciéndome reír.

* * *

 **Phineas** **Po** V

Isabella y yo ya habíamos llegado al restaurant, estábamos cenando cuando ella me dijo.

\- Dipper, Mabel y Pacifica van a mudarse a Danville.

-¿Enserio? – dije - que bueno que vengan aquí.

-Sí, y también su tío los inscribió a nuestra escuela - dijo sonriente.

-Eso es excelente, el grupo crece - dije y ambos reímos.

-Sí, el único problema es que no consiguen un lugar para alquilar y no pueden quedarse los tres en casa - dijo un poco triste.

-Hey, no te pongas así - dije tomando su mano - ya lo solucionaremos, mientras alguno puede quedarse en casa, la casa es enorme y solo estamos Ferb y yo.

-¿Enserio harías eso por mí? - me preguntó esperanzada, sus ojos brillaban.

-Lo que sea por ti - le dije.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron, el silencio se hizo presente, pero no era incómodo, las palabras sobraban en ese momento, luego miré sus labios, se veían muy apetecibles, poco a poco la distancia se fue cortando, pero antes de que nuestros labios se juntarán, mi teléfono empezó a sonar, muy sonrojados Isabella y yo nos separamos.

-¿Hola? - contesté la llamada, un poco molesto.

-Phineas - oí la voz de Ferb al otro, lado de la línea - ¿te parece que invite a los amigos de Isabella a quedarse a casa? - me preguntó, sonaba nervioso, lo que era muy extraño en Ferb.

-De hecho, ya le dije a Isabella que podían quedarse en casa, pero, ¿por qué preguntas? - le pregunte.

-Es que... la amiga de Isabella... pues... - escuché un suspiro de su parte - ... la amiga de Isabella es muy linda - dijo muy rápido.

-¿Quién? - le pregunté para molestarle.

-La amiga de Isabella, Mabel, vino a casa, dijo que su hermano fue a pasear con su novia y no quería quedarse sola - dijo Ferb, yo intentaba no reír.

-Entonces, ¿ella está en casa ahora mismo o ya se fue a la casa de Isabella? - le pregunté con tono de burla.

-¿Enserio crees que te llamaría si ella estuviese aún en casa? - me preguntó sarcástico - sé que sonará raro, pero necesito tu consejo, ¿pueden venir ya?

-Ok, justo terminamos de cenar, pago la cuenta y nos vemos en casa - dije algo molesto, cortando la llamada.

-¿Quién era? - me preguntó Isabella, yo suspire un poco molesto y le respondí.

-Era Ferb, necesita mi ayuda, no te molesta que volvamos ya, ¿verdad? - dije.

-No hay problema, los hermanos debes apoyarse siempre - dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias - le dije llamando al camarero.

Luego de pagar, nos encaminamos a casa, fue una buena noche, descartando claro la inesperada llamada de Ferb, pero fuera de eso, fue una noche perfecta.

Al detenernos en un semáforo apoye por accidente mi mano sobre la de Isabella, al hacerlo me sonroje, pero no moví mi mano, más bien, sentí como sus dedos y los míos se entrelazaban, como si hubieran sido hechos para encajar perfectamente.

Luego la miré, lo único que nos iluminaba era la luz del semáforo, aún en rojo, de nuevo dirigí mi mirada a sus labios, y el deseo por probarlos volvió a hacerse presente, pronto la distancia se fue acortando, y nuestros ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, ya sentía su respiración chocando con la mía, pero la bocina del auto que estaba detrás nuestro nos sacó de nuestra burbuja, no me había fijado en que el semáforo estaba en verde ya, así que me dispuse a seguir el camino.

* * *

-Me divertí mucho Phineas - me dijo Isabella sonriendo.

-Yo también - le devolví la sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana?

-Claro - le dije, pero entonces recordé algo - oye, espera.

-Sí, ¿qué ocurre? - me preguntó.

-Isabella, hay algo que quería decirte... - le dije armándome de valor - ... veras, éstas semanas que llevamos saliendo fueron las mejores de mi vida, y quería decirte que... que... t-tú... tú me gustas Isabella... - le dije rápidamente - ...es más, me enamoré de ti en estas semanas, y-y quería saber, si... - di un pequeño suspiro, casi inaudible - ... Isabella, ¿quieres ser mi novia? - le pregunte rápidamente.

-Phineas, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme todo eso - dijo llorando de alegría - y sí, ¡SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA PHINEAS FLYNN! - gritó ella.

Luego nos quedamos mirando a los ojos de nuevo, nuestras manos estaban juntas otra vez, volví a mirar sus labios, pude notar cómo los amigos de Isabella miraban desde la ventana de ella lo que ocurría, estaba seguro que Ferb estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero me dio igual, en ese momento sólo éramos Isabella y yo, y no importaba lo que los demás pensaran, pronto la distancia entre nosotros fue acortándose, hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso tímido, pero dulce, nuestro primer beso.

* * *

A la siguiente semana, todos en la escuela ya lo sabían, era muy incómodo ser el centro de atención de toda la escuela, pero tan rápido como se divulgó la noticia, ésta dejo de importarle a todo el mundo, y todos se centraban en un chico nuevo, que llegó esa semana, de Miami.

Estábamos Isabella y yo caminado por los pasillos, camino a nuestros casilleros, cuando alguien sale de uno de los salones de clase y choca con Isabella, al estar yo detrás de ella la sostuve evitando que cayera al piso.

-L-lo siento, no te vi - dijo el chico que salía del salón.

-No hay problema - dijo Isabella.

-Soy Spencer, Spencer Williams - dijo extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Isabella.

-Isabella - dijo ella estrechando la mano del chico.

-Entonces Isabella, ¿qué tal si a modo de disculpa te invito a almorzar hoy? - dijo él.

-Gracias, pero ya tengo planes - dijo Isabella, algo nerviosa.

-Oh, pero déjame compensarte de algún modo lo que ocurrió, ¿te parece si salimos ésta noche?, una cita, sólo nosotros,¿ te parece?

-Ejeemm - carraspeé, intentando llamar la atención del chico - me presento, soy Phineas Flynn, el novio de Isabella - dije con un tono obviamente molesto.

-Sí, lo siento Spencer, pero tenemos planes - dijo Isabella nerviosa.

-Ya veo - dijo el chico - bueno, no dudes en llamarme cuando te canses de este chico - dijo él, tuve que controlarme para no saltar sobre él y romperle la cara.


	10. Un Día Loco

-Bueno, esta es la cafetería - decía Isabella a sus amigos de Gravity Falls - bienvenidos a Tri-State High - dijo para finalizar el recorrido del "Mystery Trio" - los veré en clase chicos, debo buscar algunas cosas de mi casillero.

-Ok, gracias Isabella - respondieron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

Isabella se encaminó a su casillero, lo abrió con la intención de sacar sus libros de la siguiente clase, pero fue grande su sorpresa al encontrar una rosa de varios colores, con una cinta de color rosa con las palabras "Gracias por estas Dos Semanas", a ella se le formó de forma instantánea una sonrisa.

-Vaya, Isabella Gracia-Shapiro, me sorprende encontrarte sin tu novio - escuchó una voz que hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera totalmente - o ¿ya te cansaste de ese idiota triangular?

-¿Qué quieres, Spencer? - preguntó la chica, ya fastidiada del chico ya no tan nuevo.

-Vengo a comprobar si mi fuente tiene razón con lo de que ya te hartaste del idiota de Flynn - dijo el chico riendo, su risa se cortó al recibir una cachetada por parte de la chica.

-Cuida tu boca - dijo la chica ya enojada - el idiota aquí eres tú, no Phineas.

Dicho esto Isabella cerró con fuerza su casillero y se dispuso a irse, pero el chico la sujetó de la muñeca y la acorraló contra los casilleros.

-Escucha niña, y escúchame bien - dijo el chico - para el fin de curso serás mía, y ni Flynn ni nadie lo evitará - dijo acercándose a los labios de la morena.

-Suéltame Spencer - dijo la chica intentado soltarse de su agarre, sin poder conseguirlo - me lastimas - dijo intentando evitar el beso que quería darle Spencer.

-¡Oye! - oyeron una voz detrás de ellos - Isabella quiere que la sueltes - ambos vieron en la dirección de dónde provenía la voz, y se sorprendieron - además ya tiene novio - dijo el chico.

-Tú no te metas - le dijo Spencer al chico - a ti ni debe importarte Sanders.

-Pues, sí me importa - dijo Kevin - y me parece muy injusto que te aproveches de tu fuerza superior para someter a Isabella, ¿por qué no sometes a alguien de tu tamaño?

-Pues eso tengo pensado hacer - dijo el chico soltando a Isabella acercándose a Kevin y dándole un fuerte golpe en el ojo.

Spencer ya estaba preparado para darle otro golpe a Kevin, pero una mano detuvo su ataque.

-Ni lo pienses Williams - dijo el pelirrojo, que venía acompañado de sus amigos - si le haces algo, no saldrás ileso.

-Ganan esta batalla... - dijo esbozando una sonrisa sínica - ...pero conseguiré que Isabella se olvide de ti - dijo mirando esta vez a Phineas.

* * *

-Mira cómo te dejo - dijo Isabella poniendo hielo en el ojo a Kevin.

-No es nada - dijo Kevin - me han ocurrido cosas peores.

-Hey, gracias por defender a Isabella - dijo Phineas agradecido con el oji-verde.

-No hay de qué - dijo el oji-verde - sentí que se lo debía, además, es una gran chica, no se merecía ser sometida por el idiota de Williams.

-Bueno, debemos irnos - dijo Baljeet interrumpiendo el momento - debemos ir a la clase de ciencias.

-Ok - dijo Isabella - gracias de nuevo, Kevin.

El grupo de chicos se despidieron del muchacho y salieron de la enfermería, con dirección a la clase de ciencias.

* * *

-Buenos días - dijo el director entrando al salón de clases - como muchos de ustedes sabrán, el profesor de ciencias se jubiló la semana pasada, así que desde hoy vendrá el nuevo profesor - dijo haciendo pasar al nuevo profesor de ciencias - sean respetuosos y obedientes, les dejo con su nuevo maestro.

-Buenos días, soy su nuevo maestro, el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz - dijo el doctor anotando su nombre en la pizarra - quiero que llenen este cuestionario que les entregaré y lo recogeré al final de la clase -dijo entregando a cada alumno una hoja - tomen su tiempo, mientras yo hablo con mi hija - dijo el científico sacando una laptop de su maletín.

El tiempo pasó rápido y nuevamente la clase terminó, y con ella, la jornada escolar, los chicos se encaminaron a sus casas, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con un Kevin malherido y con un Spencer con varios golpes, pronto Phineas se paró frente a Isabella, y los demás fueron a sujetar a Spencer y ayudar a Kevin.

-¡¿ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ?! - le reclamo Buford a Spencer - ¡LO DEJASTE CASI MUERTO!

-Él se lo buscó - dijo riendo de nuevo sínicamente - nadie se mete en mis asuntos y sale ileso.

-Ya cállate - dijo Buford noqueándolo de un sólo golpe **(nadie** **se** **mete** **con** **el** **bravucón)**.

-G-gracias por la ayuda chicos - dijo Kevin levantándose de a poco.

-Pues, sentimos que te la debíamos - dijo Phineas riendo.

-Bueno, vamos a curarte las heridas - dijo Isabella.

Y con la ayuda de los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher, llegaron a la casa de Isabella, donde comenzaron a sanar las heridas del oji-verde.

* * *

-No era necesario invitarme a cenar - dijo Kevin riendo.

-No hay problema, de todos modos sobraría la comida - dijo Isabella.

-De nuevo gracias, me gustaría quedarme, pero mi madre ha de estar preocupada por mí - dijo levantándose cortésmente de la mesa y yendo hacia la puerta - gracias de nuevo, por todo, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos - respondieron los presentes al unísono.

-¡Qué día tan loco! - dijo Phineas empezando a reír.

-Tienes razón - dijo Isabella, uniéndose en la risa de su novio.

Pronto Ferb, y el Mystery Trio se unieron a sus risas, porque, aunque no lo crean, ese día fue el día más loco de sus vidas.


	11. Confío en Ella, no en ESE

-Muy buenos días estudiantes, como muchos sabrán, el baile de fin de otoño es este fin de semana, que tengan una buena jornada - se escuchó por toda la institución a través de los altavoces.

Luego de eso las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, pero a cierto pelirrojo no se le quitaba de la cabeza lo del baile, miró a su lado y la vio, le preocupaba un poco, no era que no confiara en su novia, en quién no confiaba era en el chico castaño que se le insinuaba a cada rato a su novia.

* * *

-Ey Phineas, despierta - dijo el peliverde chasqueando sus dedos frente a sus ojos.

-Eh, ¿qué ocurre? - dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su hermano.

-Éstas ahí sentando viendo a la nada desde que llegamos el colegio, ¿qué te ocurre hermano?

-Ah, nada, solo tengo sueño - dijo mintiendo.

-Dime la verdad - el peliverde lo miró acusatoriamente - algo te preocupa.

-Tienes razón - dijo admitiendo - me preocupa un poco lo del baile, e Isabella.

-¿Por qué Isabella?

-No es totalmente ella, me preocupa más ese chico que tanto se le insinúa, temo que llegué a quitarme a Isabella - dijo admitiendo su inseguridad.

-El amor te ha vuelto ciego, y tonto hermano - dijo Ferb abrazándolo por el cuello y frotando su cabeza con su puño - Isabella y tú son novios hace casi un mes y medio, son casi inseparables, y estoy seguro de que ella te ama, tanto como tú la amas a ella, no debes preocuparte por un chico que aparece de la nada, debo irme, tengo una cita con Mabel - dijo saliendo del jardín.

-Entonces, tú tienes novia y Ferb una cita - dijo una voz muy conocida para los hermanos - mis niños crecen tan rápido.

-Mamá - dijo sorprendido abrazando a la mujer - ¿cuándo llegaron?

-En la mañana, fuimos a comprar algunas cosas - dijo cuándo se separaron - pero eso no importa, lo importante es que mi hijo menor tiene novia, y yo apenas vengo a enterarme - dijo fingiendo sentirse ofendida - ¿quién es la afortunada?

-Se llama Isabella, Isabella García-Shapiro, es hija de la vecina de en frente - le dijo señalando donde se supone debe estar la casa de Isabella.

-Alto, ¿acaso es hija de Vivian García-Shapiro? - preguntó ella.

-Sí, ¿la conoces?

-¿Conocerla?, teníamos juntas una banda de jazz antes de que conociera a tu padre.

-¿En serio?, entonces era cuestión de tiempo que la conociera - dijo antes de darse cuenta de algo - ¿y papá? - preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-Está en la antigua tienda de antigüedades (valga la redundancia), les tenemos una sorpresa a Ferb y a ti.

-¿Cuál? - dijo el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

-Nos mudaremos a Danville, el resto de nuestras cosas vendrán en el siguiente vuelo de Londres a Danville.

-Eso es genial mamá, me alegra que vuelvan, ya quiero que conozcas a Isabella.

-¿Y por qué no ahora? - preguntó la mujer emocionada.

-Es que ella es parte del grupo que organiza el baile de fin de otoño, además de ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil, capitana de las porristas - dijo con orgullo.

-Wow, tan joven y ya es presidenta del consejo, me dan más ganas de conocerla, y tú, ¿eres capitán o presidente de algún club?

-Yo soy miembro subsecretario del  
consejo estudiantil, soy presidente del club de física y capitán del equipo de atletismo.

-Mi pequeño siempre enorgulleciendo a su madre - dijo abrazando al pelirrojo por el cuello.

Y así trascurrió la tarde, cerca del atardecer llegó Lawrence a casa para saludar a su hijastro, y al llegar finalmente la noche llegó Ferb, llevándose la sorpresa de encontrar a sus padres en casa, y luego de ponerse al corriente de lo que ocurrió cuando los dos adolescentes estuvieron solos en casa, llegó la visita de Isabella a la residencia de los Flynn-Fletcher, e inmediatamente fue bombardeada de muchas preguntas por Linda Flynn-Fletcher, luego de recibir su aprobación, pudo disfrutar de un tiempo de calidad con su novio, el cuál le preguntó si iría con él al baile, ella obviamente respondió afirmativamente, luego se despidieron y fueron a descansar.


	12. Baile de Fin de Otoño

"Todo Final, es un Nuevo Inicio; el Final de una Etapa, es el Cominezo de Otra"

Ocho de la noche, parejas elegantes algunas bailando en el gimnasio de la preparatoria, otras parejas bebiendo ponche, y otros simplemente hablando en las mesas.

La entrada del gimnasio se abrió, dando paso a un chico pelirrojo, que vestía un traje y corbata negros, con una camisa rosa, junto a él iba una chica de cabello negro, que vestía un vestido strapless largo color rosa.

Apenas entraron, muchos se voltearon a verlos, llamando la atención tanto de las personas de sexos opuestos, como de los mismos sexos; no faltaron las miradas de celos que iban dirigidas a ambos, pero eso no les importaba, estaban juntos, y nadie cambiaría eso.

Fueron caminando hasta una mesa donde estaban un chico peliverde, con un traje negro, camisa gris azulado, y corbata verde con motas blancas; una chica castaña, con un vestido strapples largo color verde agua; un chico castaño, muy parecido a la chica que iba con el peliverde, que llevaba un traje también negro, camisa blanca, y corbata roja con rayas blancas y negras en diagonal; que iba acompañado de una chica rubia, que usaba también un vestido strapless largo, pero de color morado.

Al llegar junto a ellos los saludaron y ocuparon los últimos lugares disponibles de la mesa.  
_

\- ... entonces Dipper chocó con uno de los pilares de mi jardín, fue muy divertido... - dijo Pacifica entre risas - ... nunca lo olvidaré. "Si me disculpas, debo eliminar a un fantasma categoría 10"... - dijo haciendo una horrible imitación de Dipper - ..."un categoría 10".

\- Jajaja... - rió sarcásticamente Dipper - ... que yo recuerde, fue ese día cuando empecé a gustarte - dijo el castaño, haciendo callar a su novia.

\- ¿En serio todo eso pasó en la fiesta?... - preguntó la gemela del castaño - ... y yo estuve toda la noche intentando conquistar a un duque australiano (ya sabemos que en realidad era austríaco) - pronunció la castaña molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Bueno, si no lo hacías, me hubieras molestado el resto del verano - dijo Dipper burlándose de su hermana.

\- ¡Vaya!, vivieron muchas aventuras en ese pueblo, ¿verdad? - dijo Isabella - me hubiera gustado ir en las vacaciones, aunque no me arrepiento del todo - mencionó viendo a su novio, y lanzándole una pequeña sonrisa.  
_

Las luces del gimnasio fueron bajando, y varias parejas empezaron a bailar al compás de la música, las luces de colores no se hicieron esperar.

También había los típicos grupos de amigos, aquellos que no tuvieron suerte al intentar conseguir pareja para el baile, que preferían bailar en rondas en lugar de estar solos durante el baile.

También había quienes sólo conversaban y disfrutaban de la música, entre éstas personas estaban el pelirrojo y la pelinegra, que conversaban animadamente, hasta que cierto chico castaño, de ojos azul verdosos irrumpió.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya... - dijo el chico con sus manos en sus bolsillos, conservando su típica sonrisa burlona - ... aquí tenemos a la pareja del siglo... - dijo aún burlón - ... ¿aún no lo botas, linda? - hablo esta vez dirigiéndose a Isabella.

\- No, y no lo haré... - le dijo fríamente - ... Phin, ¿vamos a bailar?

\- Claro, cuando quieras - dijo agarrando la mano de su novia.

E ignorando al castaño, ambos se encaminaron a la pista de baile, al perderse entre la multitud y estar ya alejados del castaño, la chica paró y se ubicó frente a su novio y rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos, a lo cual él respondió poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

\- En serio lamento haber reaccionado así, prácticamente te obligué a venir a bailar - dijo la chica apenada, sin mirar al chico.

\- Hey... - dijo, levantando el mentón de la chica suavemente para que lo viera a los ojos - ... está bien, además, si lo veía por un segundo más lo golpearía yo mismo, y sabes que no soy fanático de la violencia - dijo, haciendo que la chica sonriera.

\- Lo sé, por eso sé que soy la chica con más suerte del mundo - dijo juntado sus labios con los del chico, pocos segundos después se separaron, y siguieron bailando.  
_

En otra parte del gimnasio, estaban un chico peliverde y una castaña bailando tranquilamente, hasta que el dj puso una canción romántica, éstos inmediatamente se sonrojaron, pero se decidieron a seguir bailando al compás de la música.

Ninguno de los dos se percató cuando un chico chocó accidentalmente con la espalda de Ferb, haciendo que el peliverde y la castaña estuvieran muy cerca el uno del otro, ambos se sonrojaron a más no poder cuando se percataron de que sus estaban a punto de tocarse, pero ninguno se alejaba, más bien, querían cortar el espacio, pero temían a la reacción del otro.

\- Estoy a punto de hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirme el resto de mi vida - dijo Ferb en un susurro, sin darse cuenta, desviando un poco la mirada.

\- También yo - le respondió la chica, sorprendiendo al muchacho.

Cuando ambos volvieron a verse, nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron, y simplemente se dejaron llevar, juntando sus labios en un suave beso. Cuando se separaron ambos volvieron a verse a los ojos, y las palabras sobraban, ellos simplemente sonrieron y se abrazaron fuertemente.  
_

En algún lugar, ya un poco alejados del baile, se encontraban un chico castaño y una chica rubia, ambos habían decidido escapar del baile, que les había resultado muy aburrido, por lo que prefirieron ir a su departamento, a ver una película, acompañada de unas pizzas y unos refrescos.

\- Aún no puedo creer que hayamos ido a ese aburrido baile - se quejó la rubia.

\- Creo que la mejor elección que pude hacer fue que viniéramos a ver una película - dijo Dipper bebiendo de su refresco.

\- ¿Ah sí?... - indagó la rubia - ... ¿y yo en qué lugar quedo?

\- Después de Mabel - dijo bromeando, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro por parte de la chica, ambos se lanzaron a reír.

Luego de reír, volvieron a recostarse en el sillón en el que estaban, y volvieron a ver la película, no sin antes besarse y decirse nuevamente lo mucho que se gustaban.  
_

\- Hey, Izzy... - mencionó algo nervioso - ... hay... hay algo que quiero decirte hace un tiempo ya... yo... eeehh...

\- Déjame adivinar... - dijo interrumpiendo al chico - ... tú eres aquel niño al que conocí cuando era niña, antes de perder la memoria, y que en realidad volviste de Inglaterra y arrastraste hasta aquí a tu hermano por mí.

\- ¿Co-como supiste? - dijo sorprendido, abriendo sus ojos a más no poder.

\- Puees, siempre supe que eras tú, sólo quería saber cuánto tardarías en decirme la verdad - dijo riendo.

\- Dios, perdóname, no te lo dije porque pensé que te enojarías y no volverías a hablarme, todo fue idea de Ferb, no sé cómo me dejé convencer por él y... - empezó a hablar rápidamente el chico, hasta que la chica lo interrumpió, juntando nuevamente sus labios.

\- Entonces, ¿me perdonas? - preguntó el chico con una sonrisa tonta.

\- ¿Tú que crees? - le volvió a preguntar, juntando sus labios nuevamente.

Y en ese beso dejaron en claro todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, al mismo tiempo en que dejaban en claro que tal vez ninguno durmiera del todo en esa noche, aunque conociéndolos tardaría mucho aún para que lleguen a eso.


	13. Epílogo

**7** **años** **después**

Era un hermoso día, al menos eso me parecía a mí, hace un tiempo los invité para que siguieran mi historia, si no se acuerdan de mí, soy Isabella García-Shapiro, sí, ahora si me recuerdan.

Pero no estoy aquí para volver a narrar lo ocurrido hace unos años, si no a contarles todo lo ocurrido desde ese último día que supieron algo de nosotros.

Empezaré comentándoles lo que ocurrió con nuestros amigos Buford y Baljeet.

Buford nos sorprendió bastante, al empezar la universidad nos enteramos que él y Gretchen habían iniciado una relación, actualmente están casados yace unos meses y Gretchen está en la dulce espera.

Baljeet también nos sorprendió en el baile, donde se animó a pedirle a Ginger que fuera su novia, frente a nuestros amigos, y algunas terceras personas.

Los gemelos Pines y la novia del mejor de los gemelos tuvieron que ir Piedmont, y desde entonces no sabemos de ellos. Razón por la cual Ferb y Mabel tuvieron que terminar su relación, pero terminaron en buenos términos.

Hablando de Ferb, unos 6 meses luego de que Mabel se fuera de Danville, conoció a Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, una chica un par de años mayor que él, hija del profesor de ciencias, y luego de un par de años de conocerse iniciaron una relación, actualmente están casados y tienen un hijo al que nombraron Thomas (*referencia a Angelus19*).

No debo olvidarme de Kevin, luego de terminar la escuela nos comentó que fue aceptado en una universidad en Canadá y fue a vivir allá.

Tampoco debo olvidarme de Candace, la hermana mayor de Phineas, luego de cinco años, finalmente es nuevamente madre, de dos pequeños; Xavier, que sería copia exacta de su padre, de no ser por su nariz y su color de piel; y Fred, que es total mezcla de los rasgos característicos de Candace y Jeremy, y cada uno heredó los ojos de uno de sus padres, Xavier tiene los ojos celeste cielo de su padre, y Fred tiene los ojos azul mar de su madre.

Linda y Lawrence Fletcher han decidido volver a Danville y ahora viven en la antes deshabitada la residencia Flynn-Fletcher en Maple Street, sí, esa que está ubicada frente a la que antes era mi casa.

Y finalmente llegó el momento de hablar de Phineas y yo.

Luego de terminar la escuela, coincidentemente a ambos nos llegaron cartas de aceptación de la Universidad Limítrofe Estatal, claro que nunca no nos enteramos hasta dos semanas antes de que iniciaran las clases, el día en que yo me adelanté por ser nombrada para pertenecer a la directiva universitaria.

Luego de dos semanas él llegó a la universidad, y fue como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años, luego de eso nos volvimos prácticamente inseparables.

Pero la mayor sorpresa de mi vida llegó el día de nuestra graduación de la universidad, cuando Phineas, al final del discurso de mejor alumno del área de ingeniería, se acercó a mí, sacó una pequeña caja roja, se arrodilló frente a mí y me pidió matrimonio; de eso hacen 6 meses.

Ahora mismo estamos él y yo sentados en nuestro sillón, frente a nuestra mesita de centro, mirando atentamente el pequeño recipiente que estaba en el medio de ésta.

Luego de esperar los correspondientes 10 minutos nos dispusimos a ver lo que se encontraba dentro del recipiente, y al ver el resultado una enorme sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, mientras mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; al ver a Phineas pude ver que él estaba igual que yo, simplemente nos abrazamos, aún sonrientes y luego nos besamos.

Pues dentro del pequeño recipiente en medio de nuestra mesita, estaba una prueba de embarazo, que dictaba que el resultado de la prueba era positivo.


End file.
